


Hey, let's make a bet

by Lathandre



Series: Valentyne Stories Necromancy One Shots [4]
Category: Valentyne Stories Necromancy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rave is a tease, Riding, no beta we die like Ilyes, they're both sap and you know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lathandre/pseuds/Lathandre
Summary: Sometimes, Rave and Kary could get kind ofcompetitive
Relationships: Rave Rabier/Kary Djedi
Series: Valentyne Stories Necromancy One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572673
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Hey, let's make a bet

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me i'm just fulfilling my Kary/Rave needs hehehe 
> 
> Anyway, let's say you're in for a ride _*ugly laugh*_

The sound of pants and skin sliding against skin echoed in the room.

Rave’s mouth opened in a silent moan as Kary’s hips smacked against the back of his thighs. They were trembling from the prolonged position as Kary liked to bend him until his knees were almost next to his face.

A whimper of pleasure escaped from Rave’s lips and raising his arms, he put them around Kary’s neck to bring him into a kiss. The brunet felt a smile tug at his companion lips who slowed his thrusts to measured rolls of his hips, and reciprocated, nibbling lightly on Rave’s lower lip. They kissed sloppily for a moment and then, Kary felt the other’s lips curl into a smirk.

He tried to back away a little to see why but then Rave tightened his hold on him and tucked his head on his neck. He then planted his feet on the bed and, flexing his muscles, managed rolling them over until Kary was underneath him, yelping in surprise. A low moan escaped his mouth at the change of position. He laced their fingers together and brought up their hands above Kary’s head on the bed.

In front of his lover’s confused expression, Rave smirked and repositioned his knees so he was directly straddling Kary’s groin. Slowly, he lowered himself until he was completely flush against Kary’s hips as the latter groaned and arched his back.

_Oh the sweet pleasure of having him writhing underneath him._

Purposely slow, Rave started a slight roll of his hips, grinding without taking his length out. Kary’s eyes rolled up in pleasure as a low whine made its way past his lips.

The brunet then lowered his face until he could nuzzle in his lover’s neck. The latter turning his head slightly so he could have better access. Rave smiled, and wasted no time in showering him in wet kisses and nibbling on the skin here, earning a satisfied hum.

Slowly he made his way down, leaving in his wake small red hickies that he always soothed with a kiss and a lap of tongue. Finally, his face came right in front of one of his nipples and he just hovered there, looking slightly up until he had the other’s attention.

Once Kary’s lustful gaze was pinned on him, he flattened his tongue on the nub, sucking slightly. Automatically, his hips jerked up which caused Rave to moan as he got even deeper in him. He answered with a faster roll of his hips and he started to nibble gently on Kary’s nipple.

If the sagging of his torso and the tight line of his lips was any indication, Kary was keeping all his sounds to himself.

_That wouldn’t do._

With a pop, Rave unlatched his mouth from Kary’s chest, blowing softly on the wet patch of skin making the other shiver. He took a moment to admire the body underneath him, glistening with sweat and eyes glazed from the lust. A smirk made its way on his face.

Achingly slowly, Rave got up on his knees, eyes fluttering as Kary’s cock dragged deliciously against his inside. He continued until only the head was still in him and without giving the other any chance to recover he slammed back down, moaning loudly.

The harsh movement earned a loud groan and a full body jerk from Kary. He could see shivers run along his arms and his eyes were hazy making Rave smirk shakily.

He set an absolute hellish pace, doing the same thing again and again and if they were more or less quiet until now, the slaps, pants and full-out whines that echoed in their room now were deafening.

Rave continued his torture for a few moment, watching Kary unravel beneath him. The Anukan was shaking from head toes and he could tell he was close.

For a moment he considered stopping moving altogether just to see the betrayed and downright lustful glare that would earn him but he was too far gone himself to go that far into teasing his partner. With a last effort, he sped up his movements and crashed their lips together.

Kary downright whimpered and with an uneven roll of his hips came hard inside of Rave, body shaking with the force of it. Rave accompanied him through it, grinding down with a more measured pace and brought his hand down to his own neglected need, coming on his fingers and Kary’s stomach with a strangled moan.

He let himself fall on his side, Kary’s length slipping out of him making both of them wince slightly at the overstimulation. Everything was calm for a while as the both of them caught their breath and came down from their high.

Then a laugh came out of Rave’s mouth.

“I win”

Kary groaned and he heard the other chuckle. “You still remember that? And anyway, you cheated.”

The brunet leaned up on his elbow to throw a smug look in his direction. “What’s this Mr. Djedi? Are you a sore loser?”

“ _You’re_ sore.” Kary mumbled sulkily earning a laugh from the other. “I want a rematch.”

That made Rave roll his eyes. “The result would be the same, love. You’ll come first, you’ll lose and then you’ll sulk.” He purred, a smirk adorning his lips. “But… I wouldn’t mind getting seconds.” Slowly, he straddled his lover again and rolled his hips down, pleased to see that Kary was slowly hardening again and rubbing against his ass. He made his way up until he was face to face with him and lowered his head so he could nibble on his ear. “Such a demanding husband.” He whispered seductively.

A smirk made its way across Kary’s face. “I know you love me anyway.” He teased while trailing his fingers down the side of his companion’s sensitive hips, making him shudder.

“Yeah” Rave sighed lovingly. He pulled back his face so he could lock eyes with him. He smiled and brought up his hand to cup Kary’s jaw. The latter looked up to Rave adoringly. He covered the brunet’s hand with his and turned his head slightly so he could kiss his open palm. Rave blushed at such a display of tenderness.

They stayed like that for a moment. Just staring in each other’s eyes and reveling in the love and adoration in them. Then, slowly, Rave brought their forehead together and closed his eyes, basking in the affection and gently running his thumb along the stubble on Kary’s jaw.

Finally, he whispered.

“Yeah… I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda nervous since it's my first time writing smut but then the discord remind me that we're all sinners anyway 8)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
